1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to merchandise display systems and, more particularly, merchandise display systems with anti-theft security features. Specifically, the merchandise display system of the present invention allows a customer to directly handle an item of merchandise while preventing a shoplifter from removing the item of merchandise from the display without triggering an alarm.
2. Background Information
Small electronic devices are a preferred target for shoplifters because the devices are relatively expensive and easy to conceal. These small electronic devices include digital cameras, portable digital assistants (PDAs), hand-held computers, laptop computers, and portable phones. The owners of retail establishments continue to seek apparatus and methods for protecting these devices from shoplifters while not interfering with the ability of a legitimate customer to handle and test the merchandise. Merchants have found that locking such small electronic devices in a glass cabinet decreases sales because customers feel less comfortable asking for the cabinet to be unlocked and then handling and testing the items under the scrutiny of a store employee. Merchants thus desire a merchandise display system that allows legitimate consumers to freely handle and test items of merchandise while preventing a shoplifter from removing the items of merchandise from the display area.
Various systems for securing items of merchandise at a display area are known in the art. One system simply tags each item of merchandise with an electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag that triggers an alarm if the item of merchandise is passed through an antenna or sensor that is typically positioned at the exits to the retail establishment. This system has two drawbacks when used with small electronic items. The first drawback is that some shoplifters will simply grab a handful of expensive items and quickly leave the store triggering the alarm while making a fast getaway. The payoff from the relatively expensive electronic items is worth the risk of triggering the alarm. Another problem is that the shoplifter can typically remove the EAS tag from the electronic item because it is difficult to secure an EAS tag to a small electronic item. The EAS tags usually cannot be placed inside the electronic item and merchants do not wish to use a permanent adhesive that will damage the display item.
Other security display systems known in the art use cables to secure the items of merchandise to the display unit. The cables prevent the item from leaving the display area while providing enough movement for a legitimate consumer to handle and test the item of merchandise. Some of these cable-based systems use alarms that are triggered if a shoplifter cuts the cable, removes the cable from the display unit, or removes the cable from the item of merchandise.